


haiku for what was and what might have been...

by Quinn73



Category: Voltron Defender of the Universe - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Haiku, haikubot, kallura, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn73/pseuds/Quinn73
Summary: Voltron Haiku for the broken-hearted shipper.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

PLANCE HAIKU

A girl that he needs

But not the girl that he wants.

Lance had an endgame.

Pidge thinks he is cute.

And Lance has got a soft spot

For the little one.

First I’ll hug my mom,

Eat garlic knots at the beach,

Then I will find you.

We can play that game

That we bought at the space mall.

I’ll bring the cookies.

KALLURA HAIKU

Allura and Keith

Have been canon ever since

Nineteen eighty four.

He is half Galra.

It matters not what what we are,

But what we become.

I’m sorry I left

And then found you all cozied 

Up to Prince Lotor.

DISCORD HAIKUBOT

From now on I will

Only communicate in

Accidental poems.

Haikubot is here.

Try not to have too much fun.

Later, Paladudes!


	2. more haiku that grew in the walled garden of my mind...

Shiro noticed that  
I just made a science joke.  
But don’t tell Pidge that.

Memories restored.  
I don’t remember the plan.  
“Lance! Oh no—poor Lance!”

“I’m glad you’re not dead!”  
That might be the nicest thing  
You have said to me.

He’s our goofball, but  
In a creepy, hideous   
Sort of way...he’s cute.

I’ll find you because  
I know that love is about  
Finding your best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of thinking about VLD ships playing with the Discord HAIKUBOT one evening.


End file.
